


1주년 자축 주접 옆집시리즈 02

by nyeong



Series: 수상한 옆집언니/병아리 의대생 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeong/pseuds/nyeong
Summary: 아멜리여 저항하지 말라





	1주년 자축 주접 옆집시리즈 02

예고없이 든 생각에 온종일을 붙잡혀 보내게 되는 날이 있다. 아멜리는 넓어진 침대 위에서 꿈지럭대다 천천히 허리를 세웠다. 동이 트려면 조금 기다려야 했고, 그 시간에 맞춰 앙겔라를 깨워야 했다. 그 아주 작은 틈을 파고든 것 치곤 제법 묵직하고 세세한 잡념이었다. 새벽이 주는 감상이 다 그렇듯이. 어둑한 전등 밑으로 앙겔라의 흔적이 널려있다. 다 닳은 필기구, 머그컵, 가방부터 종일을 붙잡고 있는 단말기까지. 두서없이 줄세워진 컵 밑바닥에는 커피가 말라붙어 있었다. 앙겔라는 늘 딱 그만큼의 불면을 견디고 자연스레 제 침대맡을 찾아왔다. 제 몫의 베개와 그 위의 피곤한 낯을 보면 아멜리는 쉽게 거절을 입 밖으로 꺼내지 못했다. 어디서든 잠들 수 있으면서도 굳이 곁을 파고들어 자는 이유를 모르진 않았다. 

가끔은 애처롭기까지 한 그 얼굴을 돌려보내기엔 아멜리는 아직 사람이었다. 마음이 발에 채인다는 뜻이다. 멍한 눈으로 고개를 끄덕거리곤 돌부리처럼 놓인 감정에 걸려 휘청거리게 될 때 마다 아멜리는 뒤늦게 조금 겁에 질리곤 했다. 도대체 내가 왜 이러나, 실속없이 나이만 먹어 닳아버린 마음을 꼭 쥐고 그런 생각을 하는 것이다. 

삶을 통제할 수 없는 만큼 함부로 손 댈 수 없는 것들은 넘쳐났다. 가령 어느 날 술에 취해 집을 잘못 찾아 온 학생을 만나게 되는 일을 선택할 수 없었던 것 처럼. 불가항력은 늘 어딘가를 잡아당겼고 중심을 잃지 않으려면 많이 쥐지 않는 방법밖에 없었다. 예측해서 통제할 수 있는것, 명확한 규범이 있는것. 하늘에 쿡 박힌 점 같은 선명함만을 뒤쫓았지만 문득 내가 지금 어디에 있는가 돌아 본 곳은 사선 死線 이었다. 사는 일은 이런 과정의 반복일 것이고, 그럴수록 아멜리는 가난한 사람이 되리라. 하게 될 일 보다 하지 않을 일이 많아질 삶이 안온하다고는 할 수 없겠지만 아멜리는 저가 누구를, 혹은 삶을 어쩌지 못 하리란 걸 알았다. 그러니 남에게 권하지 않을 그 자리에 붙박여 있게 된 것이다. 거기다 더 뭘 얹는다는 건 안 될 말이다. 

그리고 다시 그 순간이, 운명이 여봐란듯 정해진 자리로 떠미는 걸 지켜봐야한다는 불안감이 다가오는 기분이 들었다. 머리속을 내도록 굴러다닌 이름이 마침내 모서리를 갈아 뭉툭하게 한켠을 찔러왔을 때, 이제는 낯설지도 해롭지도 않은 사람이란 확신이 아멜리는 못 견디게 거북했다. 착륙이 아니었다. 추락이다. 

밖에 팽개쳐 둔 앙겔라의 전화기에서 요란하게 알람이 울었다. 주인 대신 전화기를 주워들고 온 아멜리는 조심스럽게 침대 허리에 엉덩이를 붙였다. 온 몸에 눈이 달린 거인처럼 팔을 뻗어온다. 한참 늦도록 뒤척이다 겨우 잠들곤 꿈이라도 꾸는지 키득거린다. 저 혼자 밀려 올라간 입매. 앙겔라를 흔들어 깨웠다. 알람 울렸어. 으응. 일어나야지. 응, 조금만. 

허벅지에 감긴 팔을 가볍게 쥐며 아멜리는 정신을 깨우려고 자꾸만 고개를 흔드는 앙겔라의 머리꼭지를 내려다 보았다. 부시시 엉킨 노란 머리칼 끝이 손가락에 닿았다. 부드럽겠지, 뒤통수는 따뜻하고 조금 납작하겠지. 내리깐 눈으로만 봐도 그런 감각들이 차올랐다. 이 정도면 충분했다. 

*

"무슨 일 있어요?"

"...응?"

"그냥. 피곤해 보여서."

"항상 이렇잖아."

앙겔라는 말간 표정으로 다 식은 커피를 휘젓는 아멜리를 건너다 보았다. 다 식었겠어요. 그게무슨 방아쇠라도 됐는지 아멜리는 미련없이 자리를 털고 일어났다. 너도 그만 마셔, 잘 시간에. 뭐라 대꾸 할 시간도 주지 않고 컵을 빼앗듯 가져간 그가 개수대를 향해 돌아섰다. 쏟아지는 물소리와 쨍강쨍강 그릇 부딪치는 소리에 어차피 들리지는 않았겠다. 앙겔라는 팔을 겹쳐 엎드리고서 그 뒷모습을 쳐다보았다. 곧고 다부진 어깨와 판판한 등은 한결같았다. 아파보이거나 지친 기색도 없다. 저기서 반 바퀴만 돌아보면 아래로 쏟아질 것 같은 낯이 드러나는 게 꼭 헛것 같아서, 잘못 봤을까 생각해도 그건 아니다. 민둥하게 떠다니는 표정은 그의 말대로 늘 거기서 거기여도 앙겔라는 그 정도 결은 구분해 낼 수 있었다. 고단하구나, 혹은 할 말을 찾고 있구나, 이야기 하고 싶구나 같은. 앙겔라는 오늘 그의 입에서 대답을 듣지 못하리란 것도 직감할 수 있었다. 그는 왠지 몰라도 지쳤고 그런 날에는 평소보다 더 말이 없어진다는 것도 알기 때문이었다. 

돌아가는 게 좋겠지. 상 위에 꺼내둔 짐을 다시 정리 할 생각에 조금 김이 샜지만 내색은 하지 않았다. 거기까지 아멜리가 돌봐 줄 수 없을 것이다. 조금 굼뜬 손으로 설거지를 해치우는 아멜리를 지켜보다 자리에서 일어날 생각이었다. 내가 전화기를 어디다 뒀더라. 나가기 직전 집 안을 헤메고 다니기 싫어 슬그머니 의자를 밀어내려던 때 아멜리의 단정한 목소리가 다리를 묶었다. 넌 안 힘드니. 두서없이 떠오르는 대로 내뱉은 것 같은 말에 앙겔라는 엉거주춤 서 있다 도로 엉덩이를 붙였다. 

"어떤게요?"

"뭐든간에."

"힘들어요. 왜 하루는 스물 네 시간 뿐인지 매일 아침 속으로 욕할 만큼."

"그래?"

"그게 궁금했던 거에요?"

쿨럭. 하수구 구멍이 물을 빨아들이는 소리를 마지막으로 아멜리는 수도꼭지 손잡이를 아래로 뚝 내렸다. 앙겔라에게 들리지 않게 신경 써서 한숨을 밀어내고 그가 허리를 비틀었다. 손 끝에서 물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 얼마 전 새로 갖다 붙인 카페트 솔기가 어둡게 젖었다. 안 그랬던 것은 아니었지만, 물으려고 물은 것도 아니었다. 아멜리는 이미 닦아내 깨끗한 카운터 위를 훔치며 흘깃 앙겔라를 돌아보았다. 줄곧 보고 있었는 지 머리카락 한 올 흔들리지 않은 모습이었다. 궁금했지, 넌 항상 쉬질 않으니까. 덧바르듯 꺼낸 말에도 그는 설득된 기미를 보이지 않았다. 

"피곤한 거 알아요. 집에 와서도 나 들여다 보느라 힘들 것도 알고요. 근데 그냥 솔직히 말 해주면 안 돼요? 그 정도는 알아들어요."

"안 그래."

"매일같이 찾아오는 거, 내가 고집 부리는 거에요. 이쯤 하면 한 번은 속에 담은 말 하지 않을까 싶어서."

"그런 거 없어."

"넌 안 힘드냔 말이 그게 아니면 뭐야."

빤히 보인다. 개수대 난간을 꽉 잡은 손이. 무심한 눈코입 위에 엎질러진 당혹감이. 아멜리는 저도 모르게 눈썹을 찡그리고 있었다. 말을 해 줘야 알 것이다. 의자가 바닥에 끌리든 넘어지든 관심 한 번 주지 않고 앙겔라는 일어나 섰다. 두꺼운 카페트 위로 발 모양이 찍히고 거리가 좁혀진다. 아멜리는 미처 어디로 내빼지도 못하고 앙겔라의 몸에 가로막혔다. 주변엔 빈 허공 뿐인데 그게 꼭 철망 같은 기분이었다. 

이 정도 몰렸을 땐 고를 수 있는 선택지는 거의 없다. 따뜻한 손가락이 물에 젖은 팔목을 따라 내려오고, 빼꼼히 드러난 정수리가 보이고, 먼저 나오겠다고 악다구니 쓰는 말들을 줄세우느라 답삭거리는 입술이 짧은 탄식을 밀어놓는 것을 듣고만 있을 때. 아멜리는 조금 식은 손으로 그 손등을 감아 쥐고 팔에서 떼어놓았다. 손바닥 안에 손금을 긋듯 꼼지락거리는 존재감. 정수리에 뺨을 기대려다 그만 두었다. 그러면 확실히 뭐가 묻어 나올 것 같았다. 

네 신발이 현관에 있는 걸 보면 어째야 할 지 모르겠어. 날 만나러 나온 걸 보면 돌아가라고 얘기할 지 아니면 그냥 옆에 앉아야 할 지 모르겠어. 네가 도대체 뭔지. 나한테 왜 이러는지 모르겠어. 

손등을 매만지는 손이 점점 차가워졌다. 긴장 때문인지 찬 물 때문인지는 모르겠다. 결국 이 사람은 나 때문에 힘들다는 말을 하려는 걸까? 내가 잘못을 저지르고 있었던 걸까? 날갯짓 같은 파문이 일렁거렸다. 그 때문이라면 그만 찾아올 생각이었다. 그 뿐이라면 그럴 수 있었다. 그런데 왜냐니, 당연한 일이잖은가. 입 밖에 내면 비참해질 정도로. 

"좋아서요, 언니가."

"......"

"말 해줬으면 좋겠어서. 그래서 그랬어요."

알잖아요. 앙겔라는 잡힌 손을 비틀어 빼곤 짐을 가방에 밀어넣었다. 아무거나 손에 잡히는 대로. 전화기는...그래, 전화기. 차오르는 감정을 추스르느라 조금 허둥대는 앙겔라 대신 아멜리는 바닥에 굴러다니던 전화기를 집어들었다. 잠시간의 정적을 깨고 현관문이 열렸다. 멋 없을지언정 등 한번 쓸어주지 못한 아멜리는 현관 조명등 밑에 섰다. 앙겔라는 아는 말이 그 뿐인 것 처럼 다시 한 번 간다는 말을 남기고 사라졌다. 구겨신은 운동화가 바닥에 턱턱 끌리다가 옆 집 문이 닫히는 소리가 문 틈 사이로 기어들어왔다.

확실히 하는게 좋았다. 좋고 싫은것도, 어느 정도의 거리가 적당할지도, 어느것을 얼만큼 보여줄지 정하는 것도. 앙겔라가 명확하고 선명하게 못을 박은 자리에 아멜리는 아무것도 걸지 못했다. 그게 잘못된 자리여서 그랬는지, 지금 이 때에 그래서 안 되는 것이었는지, 왜 그게 제 마음 위여야 했는지, 더이상 생각을 이어나갈 수 없었다. 그저 툭 튀어나온 자국을 만져보는 것 외에는 아무것도. 

*

앙겔라가 상처 받지 않았으리라곤 생각하지 않았기에 어떤 형태로든 되돌려 받을 줄은 알았다. 간다던 발은 천천히 떨어졌지만 결코 이쪽을 보지 않았다. 속상했을거고 어쩌면 미웠을 것이다. 그런 줄을 알면서 하는 모든 일은 그 만큼의 값어치를 치르게 만들었다. 이를테면 더이상 두드리지 않는 현관문, 집에 돌아오면 아침에 나간 그대로 가라앉아있는 집 같이. 때마다 날아오는 메시지, 잠들기 전 걸려오는 전화 따위로 앙겔라는 여전히 아멜리의 곁에 머물렀다. 그 여전함을 생각하면 갑갑했다. 앙겔라가 속이 없는 것인지, 저가 너무 매몰찬 것인지는 몰라도. 둘 다 틀린 말이라는 건 최근에야 깨달은 사실이다. 앙겔라는 결코 속 없는 사람이 아니었고, 아멜리는 비겁한 사람이었다. 

어디로도 뻗을 수 있는 가지가 하필 저를 향해 자라나는 것을 마냥 지켜보고 있을 수 만은 없었다. 잘라낼 수 없으니 비켜서는게 맞았다. 혼자만의 격론 끝에 나오는 것은 그런 결론 뿐이었고, 당연히 반발할 앙겔라를 생각하면 절대 꺼내지 못 할 말이다. 그리고 그걸 실행에 옮길 기회조차 아멜리에겐 없었다. 몇 달 째 뒤꿈치 한 번 볼 수 없었다. 앙겔라는 머리를 조금 잘랐다고 했다. 살이 붙었고 잠도 잘 자지만 할 일이 늘었다고도 했다. 아멜리는 그런 시시콜콜한 이야기를 들으며 머리가 짧아진 앙겔라를 떠올려 봤고 밤 늦도록 도서관에 붙어 점멸하는 디스플레이를 들여다 보다 굽은 등을 펴 스트레칭 하는 앙겔라도 떠올려 봤다. 잘 지내는 모양이었다. 평소보다 늦은 시간에 도착한 출근 했냐는 메시지에 뭐라 답장을 할까 고민하느라 천천히 걷고 있을 때였다. 

눈에 안 밟힐 리 없는 뒤통수가 조준경 속 시야처럼 커다랗게 보였다. 단정한 차림으로 유니폼을 입은 직원과 무어라 이야기하는 모습에 아멜리는 하려던 일을 내팽개치고 발을 굴렀다. 종아리가 당길 정도로 빠르게 걸어 다가간 곳에 서 있는 사람은 틀림 없었다. 육중한 게이트 사이로 보이는 옆 얼굴은 앙겔라였다. 저를 알아본 직원이 밝게 인사했다. 아멜리는 사람이 거기 있다는 것도 잊어버리고 덩달아 돌아보는 얼굴을 향해 꼿꼿이 서 있을 뿐이었다. 

우연히 여길 지날 일이 있었을까. 그래서 때마침 지나가던 사람에게 길이라도 물은걸까. 저런 모습으로 다닐만 한 사정이 있다는 언질조차 듣지 못했다. 지척에서 마주 본 얼굴에 당혹감이 잠깐 스쳤다. 

"여긴 무슨 일이야."

"...면접이요."

"면접?"

학비 지원 프로그램 신청했어요. 언제. 몇 달 전에.

앞꿈치에 힘을 실어 땅을 짓누르듯 아멜리는 돌아섰다. 일이 얼마나 쌓였건간 담당 부서를 향해 아멜리는 주변에 뭐가 있든 밀치듯 걸어나갔다. 

언젠가 이야기를 한 적이 있다. 어느새 아멜리가 어떤 일에 관련되어 있는 지 눈치채더니 저를 따라 들어오겠다는 말을 들었을 때였다. 앙겔라는 여러 이유를 댔었다. 하고 싶은 공부도, 일도 있다고. 학비가 필요하다고. 아멜리는 못 들을 말을 들은 사람처럼 구겨진 얼굴로 대응했다. 필요하면 어디서 빌려라도 줄테니까 그런 덴 가지 마. 앙겔라는 거기서 더 말을 보태진 않았다. 왜 거기서 꺾일 거라고 생각했을까, 그 고집을 모르는 것도 아닌데. 이제 와서 물고 늘어지기엔 너무나 많이 와 버렸다. 아멜리는 앙겔라의 고단함을 낱낱이 지켜봤다. 어디로보나 흠결 없는 결과로 돌아올 그 날들을. 앙겔라가 스스로 포기하지 않는다면 언젠가는 같은 건물에서, 같은 출입증을 목에 건 채 마주치게 될 지도 모른다. 

연구동 건물이 가까워질 수록 머리가 얼어붙는 기분이었다. 당연히 면접 내용은 담당자 외엔 공개되지 않을거고 얼마를 실갱이하든 발을 돌릴 수 밖에 없겠지. 각지에 배포한 안내 포스터를 낚아채듯 가지고 돌아와 몇 번이고 반복해서 읽었다. 학위 수여까지 지원하는 대가로 합격자는 채용이 내정된다. 여기에, 아멜리의 일터에. 할 일이 늘었다는 게 이런 뜻이었을까? 아멜리는 턱을 감싸쥔 손을 펴 눈두덩을 내리눌렀다. 

보통 때 같으면 두어번 정도 왔을 연락도 없었다. 왔다고 한들 생각을 거쳐 말 할 자신이 없었던 아멜리도 입을 다문 채였다. 그냥, 그냥 일이나 하자. 보고를 올릴만 한 특이사항을 떠올릴 때 마다 만약 앙겔라도 거기 있게 된다면, 하는 생각이 끊임없이 덮쳐 눌러와 아멜리는 결국 반차를 제출했다. 

앙겔라도 똑같이 이런 시간을 견뎠겠지. 아멜리의 부재 내내 저 혼자 파헤쳐 봤으리라. 흘러나오는 뉴스를 들으며 태연한 척 수저를 놀리던 제 어깨 너머 화면을 뚫어져라 쳐다보던 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 차라리 옆에 붙어 뭘 하는지 들여다 보는 편이 나았을지도 모른다. 그 애에게 이런 역할을 맡겨놓고 싶은 마음은 추호도 없었다. 어떻게 하면 좋을까, 아멜리는 감당할 자신이 없다. 지금 널 떠나겠다고 이야기하면 되나? 그럼 쳐다도 보기 싫어질 날 피해 다른 곳으로 가지 않을까? 허무맹랑한 상상에 기대야 할 만큼 아멜리는, 정말로, 감당할 자신이 없었다.

먼지를 두텁게 먹은 계단 위 카페트를 밟아 올라가 왼쪽으로 돌면 아멜리의 집 현관문이 보인다. 그리고 그 바깥쪽이 앙겔라의 집이었다. 그러니까 바닥이든 어디에든 누우려면 앙겔라의 집 앞을 지나야 한다는 말이었다. 앙겔라는 왜 그 날 엄한 집을 열고 들어오려 했을까. 낡은 문은 어두운 색이었고 그 위에 박힌 호수 번호는 광택을 잃어 그게 그것처럼 보였다. 5인지 6인지 모를 숫자를 들여다 보다 아멜리는 문고리를 움켜쥐었다. 

*

신발이 길들지 않아 뒤꿈치가 따끔거렸다. 임시로 붙여둔 밴드는 가운데가 말려 내려가 빨갛게 부은 상처를 그대로 내놓고 있었다. 메인 게이트를 지나 계단을 오르다 앙겔라는 신경질이 나는 걸 죽이며 신을 벗어던졌다. 눅눅하고 차가운 감촉이 발바닥에 달라붙었다. 주머니를 뒤져 열쇠를 꺼내는 동안에도 짜증은 쉽게 가라앉지 않았고 현관문 걸쇠가 돌아가는 느낌이 이상하게 가벼운 것 같단 느낌이 들었을 때에야 앙겔라는 냉정해 질 수 있었다. 소리죽여 경찰에 전화를 거는 동안 문고리를 돌려 잡아당겼다. 저항 없이 가볍게 열린 문을 지나 조금 더러워진 맨발로 앙겔라는 우두커니 멈춰섰다. 현관에서 희미한 빛이 새는 침실을 들여다보는 순간 수화기에서 침착한 음성이 흘러나왔다. 911입니다. 무슨 상황이십니까? 

언제부터 그러고 있었는지 몰라도 주거침입자는 겉옷을 벗지도 않고 바닥에 앉아 있었다. 그 꼴을 보고 있자니 아무런 말도 나오지 않았다. 앙겔라에게서 대답이 없자 전화기 너머 상황은 조금 심각해진 모양이었다. 이야기 할 수 없는 상황이냐는 말에 가까스로 앙겔라는 변명할 수 있었다. 아니요, 죄송해요. 제가 문을 열어놓고 나간 걸 깜빡하고...네. 

그 후로도 한참을 자신은 협박이나 감금 당하고 있지 않으며 아무런 위협을 겪고 있지 않다고 해명해야 했다. 이런 상황을 연출한 당사자는 아무런 반응이 없었다. 겨우겨우 통화를 끝내고 앙겔라가 팩 돌아설 때 까지. 

"...뭐 해요. 아니, 그 전에 어떻게 들어왔어요? "

아멜리는 말 없이 주머니 속에서 구겨진 카드를 꺼냈다. 이거 가택침입인 거 알죠. 그런 말을 하기엔 제 전적도 꽤 화려했으나 신고까지 한 마당에 그게 중요한가. 긴장감에 축축해진 손바닥을 바지에 문질러 닦은 앙겔라는 아멜리가 쥐고 있던 망가진 카드를 빼앗아 쓰레기통에 던져넣었다. 그는 대꾸하듯 몸을 일으켜 방을 나섰다. 곧 현관문이 열렸고 그 다음 일어나는 일에 앙겔라는 험하게 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다 . 가벼운 노크소리. 나야. 들어가도 되니. 

채 닫히지도 않은 문을 젖히며 앙겔라는 똑같이 건조한 모습으로 대꾸했다. 이 시간에 무슨 일로요. 문설주에 기대 선 앙겔라는 피곤해 보였다. 몇 달만에 다시 보는 얼굴이 그런 꼴이라 뒤늦게 정신이 났다. 이래서 무슨 얘기를 한다고. 아멜리는 한 걸음 물러섰다. 아니, 아니야. 나중에 얘기하자 하려던 말은 매섭게 치켜올린 눈꺼풀에 짓눌려 나오지 못했다. 이마부터 턱 끝까지 단단히 노기를 틀어박고 앙겔라는 쏘아붙였다. 뭔데요. 얘기해요. 안 할거면 내가 하고. 그러라는 건지, 할 말을 잃은건지, 아멜리는 멀거니 선 채였다. 

"무슨 생각 할 지 대충 알겠는데 말 안 할거면 집어치워요. 난 넋 놓고 쳐다보고 못 있어요. 나 아무것도 모르는 거 아니고요, 나한테 필요한게 뭔지도 알고, 그리고 그걸 어떻게 얻을건지는 내 선택이에요."

"......"

"뭐 하러 왔어요? 뜯어 말리러 왔어요? "

"말리면 그만 둘래?"

"아뇨."

씨근대는 호흡을 따라 어깨가 들먹인다. 차분하게 가라앉은 단발머리 끝자락이 바르르 떨렸다. 앞에 앉혀 따져 묻고 싶었다. 너는 이런 삶을 살고싶은 거냐고. 벽에 난 구멍 같은 ,골목 어귀나 열린 창문 앞에 똑바로 서지 못하게 되고 싶으냐고. 앙겔라는 망설임 없이 아니라고 할 것이다. 아니지만 그렇게 될 지도 모른다고 알고 있다고도 할 것이다. 이미 다 아는데 무슨 할 말이 있겠는가. 사지 말단으로 뭐가 흘러나오는 것 같았다. 뭉친 흙을 방치한 것 같은 버적버적한 얼굴로 아멜리는 보고만 있다. 화가 나도 단단히 났다 싶은 표정은 앙겔라에겐 이미 죄 까발려진 알맹이나 마찬가지였다. 겁이 난 얼굴이다. 적의는 천천히 가라앉았다. 

아멜리 기야르 씨. 앙겔라는 푹 꺼지게 한숨쉬었다. 나는 선택을 했고, 뭐라고 하든 그건 안 변해요. 지금 여기서 나한테 화내고 들어가서 이제 너 안 본다고 하면 나야 뭐. 며칠 훌쩍이고 밥 안 먹고 잠 못 자고, 그러겠지. 그러기 전에 뭐라고 말이라도 해 보라고요. 안 찾아간다고 코빼기 하나 안 비치다가 문까지 따고 들어와 앉은 이유가 뭔데요. 

아멜리가 멋대로 군 것 처럼 앙겔라도 그래 볼 수는 있는 일이었다. 남의 마음을 어림짐작하고 날벼락을 때려대듯이. 그런데 꼭 이랬어야만 했던걸까. 앙겔라의 목소리가 잡아당긴 것 처럼 눈물이 삐져나왔고 아멜리는 그 무거워진 속눈썹을 맨 손바닥으로 덮었다. 마른세수와 짧은 탄식. 아멜리가 뭐라 입을 열기도 전에 앙겔라의 손이 소매를 잡아당겼다. 눈짓을 따라 돌아보니 머리가 희끗한 노인이 헛기침을 하고 서 있다. 좀 조용히 해 줘요. 두 쌍의 눈이 뻣뻣하게 목례하곤 문짝 안으로 쑥 사라졌다.  
지금부터 나올 말은 사람의 입에서 나온다는 걸 빼곤 조금의 여과도 거치지 못 하고 나올 것이다. 떨리는 손을 팔짱 사이로 감추며 아멜리는 눈을 바닥으로 굴렸다.

"내가 무슨 일 하는지 어떻게든 알아 낼 줄은 알았어. 거기 들어오겠다고 하면 내가 싫어할거란 거, 너도 알고 있을 것도 알아."

"......"

"싫어할 줄 알면서 왜 그러니. 몰라서 물은 거 아니니까 대답하지 마. 그럴만 한 가치가 있어? 정말로?"

내가 대체 뭔데 그래, 아멜리는 혀뿌리를 밀어올려 마지막 남은 할 말을 눌러 참았다. 

아멜리는 이런 대화를 주고받게 될 때 까지 둘 사이를 뭐라 단정짓지 않았다. 적당히 가깝고 적당히 먼 사이로, 서로 사는 데에 별달리 간섭하지 않는 사이 정도로. 경황 없이 들이닥쳐 놓고 입도 뻥긋 하지 못 한 이유는 뭐라고 쏟아질 그 말들이 하나같이 속에 묻어둔 말이며, 한 마디라도 꺼내는 순간 이 에두른 관계가 변할 게 뻔하다고 생각했기 때문이었다. 그러나 아멜리는 앙겔라를 어쩌지 못 할 거고, 일이 이렇게 되도록 내버려 둘 수가 없었다고 해도 변하는 건 없을 거고. 내가 어떻게든 해 줄테니까 그런데 가지 말랬던 말 진심인 거 알고 있었지. 나만 아니었음 그런 생각 안 했을 거잖아. 너는 아니라고 하겠지만 꼭 나 때문인 것 같잖아. 

수십가지 생각이 넘실대 그 속에 매몰된 사이 앙겔라는 말없이 자리를 떴다. 귀신처럼 서 있지 말고 들어와 앉아요. 2인용 소파에 앉아 물잔을 쥔 그가 손짓했다. 제가 앉기엔 다리가 우스꽝스럽게 불툭 튀어나오는 의자엔 별로 앉고 싶지 않았다. 아멜리는 고개를 저었고 앙겔라도 그 이상 권하지는 않았다. 그 대신에 섬세한 손가락이 만지작대는 길을 따라 컵에 지문이 다닥다닥 찍혔다. 

"내가 왜 그랬는지는 알아요?"

"알아."

"학비 말고."

"그래 알아."

"아는 사람이 이렇게 떼를 써요?"

하느님을 부르며 아멜리는 머리를 감싸듯 웅크리고 말았다. 성이 왈칵 치밀었다. 태연하게 물이나 홀짝이는 낯을 빤히 노려보려다 마음을 접었다. 그런다고 한들 앙겔라는 눈 하나 깜짝 안 할 테니. 저 때문에 무슨 끔찍한 생각까지 했는지는 알까. 어째야 마음을 돌릴 수 있을지 그 생각만 하루 종일 한 건 또 알까. 속이 타들어갔다. 영원히 비밀일 수는 없었겠지, 그런데 왜 꼭 이런 식이어야만 했냐고, 아멜리는 잔불 같은 목소리로 물었다. 체념이 눈 앞이었다. 이제 앙겔라가 무어라 답을 꺼내 놓으면 아멜리는 순순히 받아들여야 하리라. 말 못하게 허탈했다. 미안해요, 거기서 한 번. 그렇게 알릴 수 밖에 없었어요, 거기서 또 한 번. 웃는지 우는지 모를 목소리로 아멜리는 여전히 얼굴을 들지 않았다. 너 진짜 고집 세. 여태 몰랐어요? 아니. 지금 잘 했다고 하는거 아니야. 평가하지 마세요, 기야르 씨.

한숨 뒤에는 자꾸만 다른 한숨이 따라붙었고 아멜리는 이 이상 머물러 봐야 나아지는 게 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 지금 발이 놓인 현관 안으로 오늘은 절대 더 들어갈 마음도 저 얼굴을 마냥 보고 있을 자신도 없었다. 이제 아멜리가 마음대로 할 수 있는 거라곤 이 집을 나가 어디로 갈지 정하는 것 뿐이다. 그는 간다는 말도 없이 돌아섰다. 앙겔라도 배웅하러 나오지 않았다. 

집으로 돌아와 밀린 청소도 하고 옷을 갈아입고 물도 한 모금 마셔봤지만 기분은 나아지지 않았다. 한동안은 계속 이럴 것이다. 

물잔을 만지작대는 모습을 보던 그 때 그런 생각이 들었다. 몇 번을 되풀이해도 이 결과는 바뀌지 않을거라고. 세상 모든걸 피할 수는 없고, 당장 그가 밉고 화가 나도, 그럼에도 불구하고. 나는 그 조용한 고집을 절대 꺾지 못 하겠지.   
아랫니를 지나 위 어금니를 향해 비튼 칫솔 머리가 잇몸을 쿡 찔렀다.

한참 어리고. 말도 안 듣고. 

...그래도.

아멜리는 그 핑계로 눈물을 좀 짰다. 

+본인이 보고싶어 쓰는 덤

잠 못 잤어요. 

그건 저도 마찬가지였다. 30분 전에나 겨우 선잠에 들었던 아멜리는 별안간 날아든 노크 소리에 베개 밑으로 고개를 처박았다. 토요일 이른 오전이었지만 앙겔라는 다시 학교로 가야한다고 했었다. 젖은 종이처럼 기어나와 현관 앞에 버티고 선 아멜리는 불청객의 정체를 확인하자 마자 학교 간다며, 안 예쁜 말투로 쏘아붙였다. 그러더니 한다는 짓이 한 숨도 못잤다며 막무가내로 밀치고 들어오는 것이다. 그리고 아멜리는 말을 꺼낼 기운이 없었다. 뭐라 한 마디는 할 줄 알았는지 앙겔라는 곧장 침실로 들어가지 않고 멈춰섰다. 잠옷 바람으로 비실비실 소파에 걸쳐지듯 주저앉는 아멜리에게 곧장 시선이 닿았다. 

아멜리는 집에서 신발을 신지 않았다. 훤하게 삐져나온 다리를 반대쪽 팔걸이에 툭 놓는 것 까지 지켜보던 앙겔라는 일부러 신을 신은채로 들어왔다. 아멜리는 그 쪽으론 눈길도 주지 않고 있었다. 나 좀 보라고 말하는 대신 앙겔라는 그 곁으로 다가가 바닥에 답삭 주저앉았다. 할 말 있단 얼굴로 빤히 들여다 보고 있으면 스치듯 한 번은 쳐다봐 주기 때문이었다. 네가 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯 아멜리는 눈을 가려버린 팔 밑으로 실낱같은 숨소리만 내뱉는다. 침묵.

"자요?"

"자. 그리고 신발 벗어."

"잠꼬대는 언제부터 했어요?"

"쓸데없는 소리 하지 말고,신 벗고 눈이나 붙이다 가."

앙겔라는 미적미적 발을 움직였다. 보란듯이 꾸물대는데, 쳐다보라고 작정을 하고 답답하게 굴어도 아멜리는 얼굴을 돌리지 않았다. 맨발이 깨끗하게 청소한 카페트 위에 닿았다. 무릎에 턱을 괴고 앉아 한참 발장난을 하다가 앙겔라는 툭 입을 열었다. 미안해요. 

아멜리는 말을 안 해주니까. 그럴만 한 이유가 있겠지 했는데 막상 알게 되니까 어떻게 하지를 못하겠어서. 밤낮도 돌아올 기약도 없다고 생각하니까 아무런 생각도 안 드는거에요. 세상에는 이렇게 사는 사람도 있구나. 그리고 이런 사람을 기다리는 사람들은 더 많겠구나. 저번에도 그랬잖아요, 난 넋 놓고 있는 거 못한다고. 속은 타는데 그냥 기다리는 것 밖에 못하는 거, 두번은 안 하고싶어요. 나 진짜 무서웠단 말이에요. 새벽에나 들어와서 쓰러져 자는 사람 보는게 그렇게 눈물 날 일이냐구. 아무 생각 없이 손 댔는데 딱지 앉은 자리일 때가 더 많은게...

그런 말은 아멜리의 갈비뼈 사이사이를 찔렀다. 흐느끼기라도 했으면 아멜리는 도저히 이 앞에 앉아있지 못했겠지만 앙겔라는 울지 않았다. 그렇다고 괴롭지 않은 건 아니었다. 울지 않게 될 때 까지 어떻게 지냈을까 상상하기 어렵지도 않아서.

그리고 미안한 거 또 있는데. 그제서야 아멜리는 팔을 치우고 노란 눈동자를 앙겔라에게 내리꽂았다. 그 비슷한 일이 또 있기라도 하면 정말 병이라도 얻겠다 싶어 아멜리는 겁부터 났다. 

"속상하게 해서 미안한데, 그리고 나도 별로 좋은 마음은 아닌데, 나 때문에 화났대서 솔직히 좀 기분은 좋네. "

"지금 또 화날 것 같은데."

"나 때문이란게 중요한 거에요. 내가 있든가 말든가 잘만 살 것 같은 사람이 그런다니까. "

"넌 진짜 세상에서 제일 못 돼먹었어. "

좁아터진 소파 위에 같이 눕겠다고 옆구리를 파고드는 앙겔라는 이마를 밀리고 발길에 채여도 꾸역꾸역 몸을 밀어넣었다. 뭘 해보자는 듯 제 두 팔을 붙잡고 배 위로 기어오르는 짝을 보자마자 헛웃음이나 내뱉던 아멜리는 조용히 내려와, 하던 태도를 바꿨다. 골반 위에 걸터앉은 몸을 거꾸러뜨린 아멜리가 조금 진심으로 관절을 꺾어 눌렀다. 금세 항복 선언이 터져나왔다. 아악! 아파요! 의대생 팔 부러뜨리게? 좋은 생각이네. 으르렁대던 아멜리는 곧 죽는다는 신음에 못 이기는 척 몸을 일으켰다. 

항복을 외치고 축 늘어져 있던 앙겔라는 물러난 등이 다시 바닥에 닿자마자 살쾡이처럼 달려들었다. 눈 앞으로 번뜩이는 눈동자가 덮쳐왔다. 콧날끼리 부딪치며 짓눌려 뚝 소리가 났다. 이런 수도 쓸 줄 아네. 뺨을 쥐고 얼굴을 밀어붙이고, 입술을 깨무는 앙겔라는 말도 못하게 맹랑했다. 이러면 다 되는 줄 아니. 떠미는 손을 따라 뒤로 툭 쓰러진 앙겔라는 아멜리의 정강이께에 팔을 기댔다. 아예 대놓고 웃는 얼굴이다. 

"방금 한 말 취소. 막돼먹었네. "

"흐흐흐흐."

"웃음이 나와 지금?"

"미안해요 정말. "

"...앙겔라 치글러."

숱하게 불러보고 거기에 응하는 모습을 봐 왔다. 네가 내 눈에 반짝반짝 빛이 나는지는 잘 모르겠다. 그런데 부르면 꼭 이렇게 쳐다보는 건 왜 이렇게 좋은건지. 아멜리의 손이 뒷목을 잡아 끌어당기려다 덥석 붙들렸다. 오늘 학교 간다고 했던거 있잖아요, 족보 받으러 가는 거거든요. 안 가도 그만인데 가면 좋기야 하겠죠? 그래서? 어떻게 할까. 아멜리는 벌떡 일어나 웃고있는 앙겔라의 맨 발목을 움켜쥐고 끌어당겼다. 갈 생각하고 왔어? 아아뇨.


End file.
